Paramount Home Media Distribution Feature Presentation IDs
United States 1989-2006 First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (rare version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (slightly more common version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (1992).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (common version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (golden words).png Opening to i love lucy 50th anniversery special 2002 vhs|**skip to 0:32** Paramount Home Video Ident. and Warning Screen (Paramount Communcations Company Version) Nickname: "Abstract Mountain" ID: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID used until 1999, but the gold text on the heliotrope gradient background instead reads "FEATURE PRESENTATION" and the bumper cuts to the warning screen instead of a trailer after it. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount Home Entertainment was using at the time: *1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" *1989-1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" (in a sans serif font) *1995-2006: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga-Wigga" font. The letters are in a very small print, so you will really have to look close to find out that they are letters.) Variants: * A rare variant of the 1995 variant has the ID cut to black after "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zooms in at the camera. This was spotted only on the 1997 VHS of The Godfather trilogy, as well as the 2003 Philippines VCD of Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life. * On early tapes with this ID (Gulf+Western variant), the zoom-in of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is extended a bit to show a gold screen, which cuts to the warning screen 1-2 seconds later. * One variant of the Gulf+Western variant had the beginning fade slower, and slightly paused for three seconds. Then the music and animation start as usual, accompanied by the gold screen from "FEATURE PRESENTATION". This was only found on the first four Star Trek motion pictures. * Sometimes, on early tapes, the gold screen from the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text cuts to a black screen. Then, the warning screen pops up. * A black and white variant exists. This can be found on a Gulf+Western reprint of Sunset Boulevard. FX/SFX: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID, but it instead cuts to the warning screen. Cheesy Factor: The zooming effect on "FEATURE PRESENTATION" looks like cheap computer effects. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID used until 1999, but the announcer, Brian Cummings, instead says "And now we're pleased to bring you...our feature presentation". Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: A variation exists where Brian Cummings says "Paramount is pleased to bring you our feature presentation". This was used with all three byline variants, and can be found on Laserdiscs, as well as video titles which have no previews before the film (such as the first four Star Trek motion pictures as released on VHS in 1989, A Separate Peace as released on VHS in 1998, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut as released on VHS in 2000, Nick Jr.'s Imagine That! as released on VHS in 2001, and an early 90s re-release of Strong Kids, Safe Kids, as well as the widescreen edition of Forrest Gump. The full screen version has the standard voice-over). On rare occasions, though, this variation did appear right after previews. This can be seen on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Rugrats: Easter, Wayne's World, and three out of four videocassettes sold as part of a 1993 McDonald's promotion, including Ghost, Wayne's World, and The Addams Family (look for the Rank logo on one of the spines on the slipcovers for those films and a face label on the tapes with a special red, yellow, black, and white color scheme). Availability: Very common. It appears on most Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases. The Gulf+Western variant, however, is a tough find (as it was only used for a year before being replaced by the Paramount Communications variant), but can be found on early releases with this bumper such as the first four Star Trek motion pictures, Major League, Coming to America, The Naked Gun: From the Flies of the Police Squad!, Pet Sematary, Puppet Master, The Experts, and Cousins, among others. The Paramount Communications variant is a bit easier to find, and can be found on 1989-1995 releases such as VHS releases of both Wayne's World films, Coneheads, one-third of the Peanuts specials released on VHS, the 1990 release of Grease, the 1991 Laserdisc of Ghost, the 1995 widescreen edition of Forrest Gump, and the 1993 release of Charlotte's Web. The Viacom variant is the most common and appears on most Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases from 1995 to 2006, including those from Nickelodeon, CBS Video, and MTV Home Video. Strangely, on the 1998 VHS of Titanic (Cassette #1), this bumper is not shown at all. It just goes straight to the warning screen (it might be because it was co-produced by 20th Century Fox, or there wasn't much room on the tape). Also, on the 1997 releases of the Godfather trilogy, the bumper cuts to a black screen, as the warnings are placed at the beginning, separate from the ID. The normal version strangely appears on Major League and a 1991 release of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, despite those tapes having no previews. Scare Factor: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID, except that it cuts to the warning screen from the era. Note: This ID was used for a good 18 years, along with the 90th anniversary bumper described below, which must've saved a lot of money for Paramount Home Entertainment. 2002 Second Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper.jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (golden words).png Nicknames: "CGI Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Paramount" ID: An enhanced version of the previous ID. A full color version of the "Ultra Majestic Mountain" (90th Anniversary version) appears in a flat frame that overlaps a background of four purple squares. A line of light passes over it, and then the frame flies off as the squares peel off, pretty much like before. They reveal the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a gold-yellow font flying into place, each word from a different end. The words now float against a moving dark cloud background, eventually zooming in towards the screen in a trail of gold light, cutting to the warning screen. Variant: Select prints of Changing Lanes use this ID, but it instead cuts to the 1995-2006 warning screen. FX/SFX: Same as above, except for the moving cloud background. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as above. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: On Damaged Care, The Day Reagan Was Shot, My Horrible Year!, Bleacher Bums, and the demo tapes of SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash and Hey Arnold! The Movie, the 2nd voiceover audio from the previous ID is played. Availability: Seen on certain 2002 Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases from the time frame, such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, Rugrats: Christmas, select VHS prints of Vanilla Sky and Crossroads, Jackass Volume 1, 2, and 3, MTV Yoga, Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music, Lucky Break, The Sum of All Fears, K-19: The Widowmaker, My Horrible Year!, Damaged Care, Bleacher Bums, The Day Reagan Was Shot, The Emperor's New Clothes, the demo VHS tapes of SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash and Hey Arnold!: The Movie, and Blue's Clues: Meet Joe!. Some tapes from 2002, such as select prints of Crossroads, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, 9/11: The Filmmakers' Commemorative Edition, SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween, Rugrats Halloween and the 2002 Special Edition VHS of Rat Race, have the 90th Anniversary logo on the spine but do not have this ID on the tape. Scare Factor: None to low. The fanfare may still not sit well with people, but this ID complements the new movie logo very nicely. United Kingdom 1999-2003 ID: On the same aurora background from the CIC Video Logo, we see the white words "FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: The aurora background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on UK PAL Paramount VHS releases from 1999 to 2003. Scare Factor: None. 2003-2006 ID: Inside the VCR, we see the filmstrips with different film symbols on it and we have many cuts of the filmstrip in sync with the music. As we fade to the close up of the filmstrip we zoom in till the entire filmstrip flashes and we cut to black. Cheesy Factor: Where is the feature presentation text? FX/SFX: All CGI. Music/Sounds: Same as the Paramount Home Entertainment 2003-2006 bumpers but the music is shortened with the VCR noises in the background. Availability: Seen on many 2003-2006 Paramount Releases, such as The Core, Clockstoppers, Action Man: X Missions The Movie, SpongeBob Squarepants Tide & Seek, Max & Ruby: Party Time when Max & Ruby, and Go Deigo Go: Diego Saves Christmas! Scare Factor: It depends on how you feel about the sound effects. Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki